creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Fellknäuel zweikommaeinsviersechs
Es ist Donnerstag, der 22. August, stockduster draußen, weil ungefähr 3 Uhr morgens, und Sträter genau zweikommaeinsviersechs Sekunden davon entfernt diesen Scheißkater endlich abzuknallen. Es wäre einfach. So einfach. Der Colt liegt griffbereit unter seinem Kopfkissen und sein Zeigefinger auch im Schlaf stets in der Nähe des Abzugs. Trotz seiner Verpenntheit, dem Mangel an Lichtquellen und seinen beschissenen Muskelzuckungen könnte er es wohl zu leidlichem Erfolg bringen, aber ein Teil von ihm flüstert, dass es behindert wäre, eine Kugel für so einen Dreck zu verballern. Dieser rationale Bruchteil wird bestärkt von seinem arbeitslosen Counterpart, das zu bedenken gibt, dass auch das anschließende Aufwischen in aller Herrgottsfrühe wirklich ungeil wäre, während das dritte Viertel sich weniger verbal meldet als schlichtweg durchsendet, dass es zu faul ist, den Arm zu heben. Nur der ehemalige Bulle in ihm lässt verlauten, dass bei Kugelwechsel in diesem Gebiet nie ne Streife rausgeschickt wird, und er sich zumindest in dieser Hinsicht keinerlei Gedanken machen müsse. Sträter fährt sich über die Augen. Drei zu eins. Glück gehabt, Drecksvieh. Anstatt also dem Kater die billige Sorte Lobotomie zu verpassen, schiebt Sträter ihn einfach vom Bett. Als Antwort darauf entfährt dem Tier beim Aufprall ein Protestlaut, der eine Mischung aus einem reichlich misslungenem Maulnzen und geschrottetem Benziner ist, aber der arbeitslose Vollzeittrinker übergeht das Geräusch mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, die er sich erst antrainieren musste. Beim ersten Mal hat er noch angenommen, dass das Scheißvieh gerade einen spontanen Schlaganfall erleidet, und sich fälschlicherweise gefreut. Sträter hasst den Kater. mal, ist er nicht süß? Die Erinnerung ist unangenehm und er schüttelt den Kopf, um sie loszuwerden. Klasse, jetzt ist er wach. In dem Versuch, wieder einzuschlafen, würde er nur den Rest der Nacht sinnlos vertrödeln, also kann er genauso gut wachbleiben und so tun als würde er den Rest der Nacht nicht sinnlos vertrödeln. Er streicht sich übers Gesicht und den ungepflegten Dreitagebart, bevor er den Mund verzieht und sich lebendverneinend aus den klammen Laken schiebt. Ein Blick auf die Uhr bestätigt seine Ahnung. 3 Uhr morgens. Er war kaum zwei Stunden weg. Scheiße. Thomas hat ihm zur Feier des Tages auf den Teppich gereiert. Sträter steigt fast rein, während er aufsteht, und flucht scharf auf. Dann stellt er fest, dass es ihm eigentlich egal ist. Auf dem Weg ins Bad tritt er einfach über das Häufchen hinweg und streckt sich auf eine Weise, die seine Knochen zum Knacken, aber keine Erleichterung bringt. Wenigstens setzten die Dreckszuckungen nicht sofort ein, also hat er jetzt ne Weile seine Ruhe. Wie lange, weiß er nicht. Wie lange, weiß er nie. Sein Schwanz steht steif. Der Toilettensitz ist hochgeklappt. Sträter spritzt daneben, aber irgendwann wird er das schon sauber machen. Seine Erektion klemmt er anschließend in seinen Hosenbund, bis die auch mal mitkriegt, dass er seit einer langen Zeit keinen Sex mehr hatte und auf absehbare Zeit auch keinen kriegen wird; sogar der selbstverachtende Blick in den Spiegel ist Routine geworden. Als er fertig ist, späht er durch die offene Tür und blinzelt sich durch das Halbdunkel seiner Wohnung. Thomas ist nicht mehr im Schlafzimmer. „Hey, Mistvieh. Hunger?“ Der Kater maulnzt ihm aus der Küche zu, was seinen unfreiwilligen Besitzer kaum wundert. Sträters Wohnung ist nicht groß; eigentlich zu klein für ihn und das Mistvieh, aber dessen Mitbewohnerschaft war ja eh nicht geplant gewesen. Selbst der fette, langsame und vielleicht von Arthrose betroffene Scheißkater kommt relativ zügig von A nach B, sofern A und B höchstens vier Meter voneinander entfernt und auf gleicher Ebene angesiedelt sind. Besonders, wenns ums Essen geht. Sträter passiert seinen Hauseingang, schlägt sich den kleinen Zeh an der beschissenen Kommode an und humpelt in die Küche. Dort wartet Thomas schon mit erwartungsvollem Schnurren, das mehr wie ein Klackern klingt, während er als makellose Stolperfalle um die Beine des Mannes streift. Letzterer schnappt sich im Vorbeigehen das teure Katzenfutter vom Tresen, weil das Scheißvieh ja sonst nichts verträgt, und schafft es trotz dröhnendem Kopf die zum Napf umfunktionierte Schüssel relativ zielgenau zu befüllen. Das Original hat Sträter in einem Wutanfall auf den Boden gedonnert und dabei so verbeult, dass Thomas es nicht einmal mehr mit dem Arsch ansieht. Der Kater hat schließlich Ansprüche. Hohe Ansprüche. Scheißkater. Eine Weile sieht Sträter dem Vieh dabei zu, wie es zufrieden mampft. Es benötigt einige verbissene Versuche von seiner Seite, bis er seinen Blick losreißen kann, der an dem unpassend heimeligen Anblick inmitten von Abfall und Dreck hängen bleibt. Seine Wohnung ist binnen eines Monats zu einer Müllhalde geworden. Den Kater interessiert das nicht. Der ist gleich satt. Darauf wird Sträter fast immer eifersüchtig, weswegen er sich regelmäßig wie der letzte Spast fühlt. Mal, ist er nicht süß? Der Mann greift nach einer beliebigen Flasche und kippt deren Inhalt in eine beliebige Tasse, in der noch ein Kaffeerest steht. Dazu Frosted Flakes. Das einzige, was gegen Gin hilft, ist noch mehr Gin; Sträter beginnt zu zucken und versucht das Störsignal vor seinen Augen wegzuzwinkern, während sein Kopf heiter weiterdröhnt. Alles tut ihm weh. Scheiß-Kater. Er findet keinen brauchbaren Löffel und nimmt stattdessen eine Schöpfkelle. So hockt er also auf seiner Küchenzeile. In den zerknitterten Klamotten des letzten Tages, ungekämmt, mit blutunterlaufenen Augen und blauen Flecken überall, weil er sich letzte Nacht wohl mit irgendnem Wichser angelegt und in seinem Selbsthass den Kürzeren gezogen hat. Er lacht in sein Frühstück hinein und erstickt dabei beinahe. Sein Ableben ist wie ein Tag im Kalender, der mit nem fetten X markiert ist. Tod durch Müsli. Sträter muss noch härter lachen. Während er sich gackernd auf dem benutzten Schneidebrett unter seinem Arsch windet, kippt er einen Anteil seines Dinks auf den Kater, wenngleich unbeabsichtigt. Sofort maulnzt ihm Thomas vorwurfsvoll zu und sucht das Weite, aber sein unfreiwilliger Besitzer kriegt sich trotz des unliebsamen Arschviehs nicht ein. Der Kater schreitet mit einer nicht sonderlich zielgerichteten Aura des `Fick dich`s aus dem Raum, die nur Katzen beherrschen, und sein Besitzer guckt ihm nicht einmal aus dem Augenwinkel hinterher, weil seine bebende Brust ihm langsam Schmerzen bereitet. mal, ist er nicht süß? Sträter hört abrupt auf zu lachen und setzt sich kerzengerade hin. Er hat nicht vor, sich zu entschuldigen. Warum sollte er sich bei dem Drecksvieh entschuldigen; Er ist keine von diesen abgefahrenen, meist veganen Katzenmamis die ihren Babies jeden Tritt auf den Schwanz fürstlich vergüten. Er ist erst recht nicht sie. Er hasst den Kater. Trotzdem stellt er seine Tasse beiseite und macht sich auf die Suche nach dem Tier, weil er nichts Besseres zu tun hat, und selbst Selbstmitleid irgendwann zur gleichen alten Leier wird. Und Thomas… tut Dinge. Thomas lenkt ab. Sträters Gedanken kreisen heute zu sehr um ein anderes Thema, dass er noch mehr hasst als das Scheißvieh, also ist das geringere Übel angesagt. Abwägen kann er gut. Vielleicht nicht immer richtig, aber gut. Er muss wenigstens nicht lange suchen. Thomas - was ein beschissener Name für ne Katze, ehrlich - steht im Gang und starrt Sträter an. Sträter starrt zurück, bis ihm auffällt, dass der Blick des Viehs einige Zentimeter an seinem Kopf vorbeigeht; irgendwo hinter ihm endet. Der Mann dreht sich um und natürlich ist da nichts, aber als er sich wieder dem Kater zuwendet, hat sich dieser nicht einen einzigen Zentimeter bewegt. Sein Besitzer rümpft die Nase. Klar, er kennt Geschichten von Katzen, die gespenstisch durch die Gegend gaffen, und bösartigen Geistern, die aus irgendeinem behinderten Grund lediglich von ebendiesen Katzen gesehen werden können. Aber Thomas ist nicht sone Sorte Kater. Er erinnert Sträter eher an einen heroinabhängigen, von sich aus bereits alten aber älter wirkenden Sack, der mal bei der Bundeswehr gedient, dennoch nicht freiwillig gedient hat, und jetzt nur noch Freude an seinem Essen und einer gelegentlichen Zigarre findet. Das Vieh macht keine normalen Katzendinge, so als hätte es dafür weder die Zeit, noch die Muße dazu. Thomas ist Sträter in dieser Hinsicht ähnlich, denn keiner von beiden sieht einen Sinn darin, unnütze Dinge zu tun. Abgesehen davon sich selbst und einander gegenseitig den Tag zu versauen. Grundlos in der Gegend rumglotzen fällt unter den Überbegriff der unnützen Dinge. Genau wie alle paar Zentimeter auf den Boden zu speien. Aber Sträter ist sich relativ sicher, dass das Drecksvieh den Mist nur aus einem eigenen Arschloch-Antrieb bringt. Der ehemalige Bulle hält kurz inne und klackt dann missbilligend mit der Zunge. Anschließend kickt er irgendeine leere Dose in Richtung des Katers und will sich wegdrehen, doch als diese neben dem Tier aufprallt, kommt plötzlich Bewegung in Thomas. Es muss ein Reflex gewesen sein; ein Reflex trainiert von den sturzbesoffenen Zielübungen, die Sträter so oft abliefert, und am Morgen danach kindisch findet. Thomas setzt automatisiert zum Ausweichen an, hält sich aber in letzter Sekunde noch davon ab. Nur sein Ohr zuckt. Und prompt friert sein ganzer, fetter Körper ein. Jedoch anders als zuvor. Wo er nur in einer Bewegung pausiert zu haben schien, erstarrt er jetzt, steife Gelenke, steife Ohren und steifer Schwanz. Sträter hat das Mistding noch nie Buckeln sehen, aber Thomas krümmt sich so heftig, dass sein matschfarbenes Fell zu Berge steht und die Vorderpfoten kurz in der Luft balancieren. Dann hetzt er davon, aus dem Gang an der Kommode vorbei durch die behelfsmäßige Katzenklappe, die Sträter in einem dummen Impuls einfach in seine Haustür gesägt hat. Wenn danach nichts weiter passiert wäre, hätte Sträter dem Vieh ne Weile hinterhergeglotzt, anschließend mit den Schultern gezuckt und es als eine der facettenreichen Launen eines irren Scheißkaters abgetan. Aber so viel Glück hat er nicht. Beim nächsten Blinzeln dringt nämlich etwas in sein Blickfeld, das dort sicher nichts zu suchen hat, und auch er fühlt einen Eisklumpen in seine Magengrube sacken. Der Schatten wabert vorbei, ufert aus seinen Grenzen und versickert teilweise zwischen den Dielen wie ranziges Öl. Das Ding scheint selbst das gedämpfte Licht um sich herum einzusaugen und kein Ende zu nehmen. Es ist langsam. Sehr langsam. Mehr sieht Sträter nicht. Vielleicht noch, dass es eine Art Öffnung hat, die dunkler als der Rest von ihm anmutet. Und, dass es Thomas gemächlich folgt. Dann sind Kater und Gestalt aus der Wohnung verschwunden. Sie hinterlassen nichts, nicht einmal das ungute Gefühl in seiner Magengegend, das sich zuvor in seinem ganzen Körper ausgebreitet hat, als wäre es Teil seines Blutkreislaufes. Also, das andere, ungute Gefühl. Nicht das generelle du-zerstörst-deine-Leber-und-der-Rest-deiner-Organe-findet-das-scheiße Unwohlsein, die er sonst mit sich herumschleppt. Das richtig ungute Gefühl. Sträter würde gerne behaupten, dass er sich das Ding genau wie den Klumpen in seiner Unterbauchgegend nur eingebildet hat, aber er kann nicht. Schatten waren nie Teil seiner Alkoholkomafantasien, und dass sie es jetzt sind, wäre schwachsinnig. Er ist ein sehr pragmatischer Mensch und sich durchaus im Klaren darüber, dass ihn seine Depression Dinge fühlen, hören und sehen lässt, die so nicht stimmen, aber bis jetzt haben sich all seine Einbildungen nur um sie gedreht. Das Gefühl ihrer Hand, die durch seine Haare streicht; ihr Summen, welches immer aus einem anderen Teil der Wohnung dringt und leiser wird, je näher er dem Geräusch kommt; der Anblick von ihrem seidenglatten Haar, das über seinem Arm liegt, und sich mit jedem ihrer Atemzüge leicht bewegt. Es ist 5 Uhr morgens als ein Ruck durch Sträter geht, er zurücktaumelt und punktiert den Kopf schüttelt. Erwacht aus seiner Trance kehrt er in die Küche zurück und leert den Rest seines „Frühstücks“ in der Spüle aus, nur um sich anschließend aufs Sofa mit Blick auf die Uhr an der Wand zu werfen, weil sein Bett zu weit weg ist. Es ist 6 Uhr morgens. Sträter dreht sich um und döst eine Weile, dann ein weiterer Blick auf die Uhr. Es ist 7 Uhr morgens. Er beobachtet die Zahlen dabei, wie sie einander weichen. Es ist 12 Uhr mittags. Er schließt die Augen und öffnet sie im nächsten Moment deutlich müder. Es ist 19 Uhr abends. Thomas, der hässliche Scheißkater, kommt nicht zurück. Auch am Tag darauf nicht. Auch zwei Tage später nicht. Normalerweise streunt der Kater spätestens am nächsten Abend wieder durch die Wohnung; zerzaust, verdreckt und mit einem Ausdruck in den Augen, der Stolz nicht ganz unähnlich ist, womöglich nachdem er irgendeine Nachbarschaftskatze geschwängert und sein Revier erweitert hat. Aber als am dritten Tag weiterhin keine Spur von Thomas ist, entschließt sich sein wenn auch unfreiwilliger dennoch als solcher für ihn verantwortlicher Besitzer dazu, ihn zu suchen. Das hat nichts damit zu tun, dass er das Vieh plötzlich weniger hasst. Aber wenn er nachts aufwacht tastet er noch immer nach ihrem Körper, und sobald er diesen nicht findet erwartet er zumindest das dichte, warme Fell des beschissenen Katers, den er vom Bett schieben und zum Frühstück rufen kann. Sträter weiß außerdem, dass Katzen keine Gesichtsausdrücke haben und Thomas ungefähr so expressiv ist wie ein Stein. Er hat keine Ahnung, ob seine Augen in dem Moment vor ein paar Tagen panisch geweitet waren, oder nicht. Aber der Anblick des buckelnden Katers hat sich in seine Festplatte gekrallt und lässt sie nicht los, egal wie viele Shots er sich gibt. Irgendetwas jagt ihm jedes Mal eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken, wenn er daran zurückdenkt. Thomas hatte ne Scheißangst in dem Moment, denkt er. Aber sicher ist er sich nicht. Auch beim zweiten Mal ist es weder schwierig, noch zeitaufwändig den Kater aufzuspüren. Dessen Körper liegt nur einen Block entfernt an einer Straßenkreuzung und sticht ziemlich deutlich aus seinem kahlen Umfeld hervor, in dem nicht einmal Unkraut wächst. Kein Mensch hat ihn weggeräumt, typisch für die Gegend, aber warum sich kein Tier daran zu schaffen gemacht hat, weiß Sträter nicht. Oder vielleicht haben sie das, vom Zustand des Viehs kann man nicht darauf schließen. mal, ist er nicht süß? Es ist hart, den Klumpen als Thomas zu identifizieren, den man selbst im richtigen Leben lieber hätte zensieren sollen. Nur die Klöten sind heile geblieben und das bringt Sträter zum Grinsen; selbst das Halsbändchen, das Thomas noch von ihr hatte, ist zerfetzt und kaum wiedererkennbar. Das einzige, was Sträter stets sauber gehalten hat, ist jetzt verdreckt. Etwas, das womöglich Thomas Magen ist, liegt halb darauf, aber scheiße, Sträter kennt sich nicht mit Katzengedärmen aus. Er steht ne Weile da und tut nichts. So als wären sie wieder im Gang und würden einander anstarren, obwohl Thomas an ihm vorbeistarrt, und Sträter ihn hasst. Jo, er hasst ihn immer noch, keine Frage, aber... Drei zu Eins. Immer. Drei zu Eins. Weil er so lange regungslos verharrt kommt eine Krähe angeschissen. Das Arschloch meint, den Schnabel in der Nähe seines beschissenen Scheißkaters auf den Boden sausen lassen zu müssen, weswegen Sträter endlich der verdammte Hals und Klumpen im Magen platzt. Er tritt nach der Krähe aus und erwischt sie am Flügel, woraufhin diese ein paar Hüpfer zurücksetzt und anschuldigend zu ihm aufschreit. Da er jedoch weiter auf sie zukommt und sich fest vornimmt, ihr den verfickten Kopf vom Körper zu reißen, merkt sie recht schnell, dass Abhauen die validere Option ist. Sie flattert davon und lässt sich auf einem nahegelegenen Ast nieder; brüllt sichtlich arrogant zu ihm hinab. In einem behinderten Trotzanfall bückt sich Sträter nach einem Stein auf der Straße, aber er hält beim Ausholen inne, als er eine Kälte hinter sich fühlt, die alles Warme um sich herum einzusaugen scheint. Der Scheinwerfer rechts von ihm wird gedimmt. Ein Schauer rieselt seinen Haaransatz bis zu den Schulterblättern hinab und seine Muskelzuckungen setzen ungewöhnlich zögerlich ein. Die Krähe starrt an ihm vorbei. Sträter grinst noch immer, auch wenn er das nicht will, und er weiß, dass er es ausprobieren muss. Er wirft und er trifft. Die Krähe torkelt. Sie geht kreischend zu Boden. Wieder dringt der Schatten in sein Blickfeld, doch dieses Mal wabert er so nahe vorbei, dass sie einander streifen. Eine Art stumme Bestätigung. Eine Art Wink. Es weiß, dass er es sieht, wenn es überhaupt wissen kann; hält einen Moment neben ihm inne. Dann nähert es sich der Krähe, mit derselben, schrecklichen Gemächlichkeit, mit der es auch Thomas gefolgt ist. Das Tier versucht wieder, sich in die Luft zu heben, doch der Stein hat es zu heftig erwischt. Dunkelheit windet sich um ihren dürren Hals und zieht sie in sich hinein. Sträter darf mit Logenplatz beobachten, wie der sich abrupt windende und fiepende Vogel in ein Loch des Schattens gestopft wird, der einige Male unspektakulär aufklafft, und wieder zufällt. Das Ding scheint eine Weile zu kauen, bis es die Krähe schließlich wieder ausspuckt. Etwas Speichelähnliches umgibt den Vogel wie eine zweite Haut. Das Tier bewegt sich nicht mehr. Sträter kann dieses Mal mit Sicherheit sagen, dass kein Aasfresser involviert war, um die Krähe zu dem Klumpen aus Unerkennbaren herzurichten, das sie jetzt ist. Wie ein schlecht durchmixter Smoothie aus Blutorange. Garniert mit schwarzem Gefieder. Die Straßenlaterne hellt sich auf als der Schatten im Stein versickert, aber nicht, bevor sich die Masse noch einmal gedreht hat; vielleicht in Sträters Richtung, der noch immer leicht benommen ist. Es ist der 25. August, als er Stunden später in seine Wohnung zurückkehrt und im Gang stehen bleibt, weil er dummerweise angenommen hat, dass es gut für heute sein würde, weil die Sonne bereits am Horizont dümpelt. In der Ecke seiner Wohnung funkeln ihm zwei Punkte entgegen. Punkte, die etwas heller sind als der Rest. Man sieht den Mund, der bei näherem Hinsehen eher etwas von einem Loch hat, und die spitzen Zähne an denen Ekliges hinabtropft und auf dem Boden aufkommt. Es ist ein fremder Instinkt, der ihn dazu anleitet, sich nicht zu bewegen. Sich nicht über die Augen zu fahren. Nicht zwei Schritte zurück und aus der Wohnung zu treten und zu rennen, weil das Ding da selbst als Wahnvorstellung echt krank wäre, und weil es aufmerksam auf ihn geworden ist. Es ist die dumpfe Erinnerung daran, dass Thomas sich auch nicht bewegt hat, und auch nicht bewegt hätte, wenn er nicht... hätte er nicht… Sträter steht da und starrt das Ding an. Und er weiß, dass das Ding zurückstarrt, auch, wenn seine Augen diesen Namen kaum verdient haben. Nur zwei Punkte die nicht ganz so dunkel sind, wie der Rest. Nur zwei Punkte. Er erinnert sich unwillkürlich daran, wie der Kadaver der Krähe ausgesehen hat. Was aus Thomas geworden ist. Wie er sich fühlt. Ausgespuckt. Nur zwei, beschissene Punkte. Nach einer Weile scheint der Schatten das Interesse zu verlieren. Das Ding wendet sich ab und sickert durch den Boden wie dickflüssiges, kochendes Motoröl. Es dauert einige Minuten, bis nichts mehr übrig ist, und als man nichts mehr entdecken kann wartet Sträter eine weitere Viertelstunde bevor er einen Muskel rührt. Seine erste Amtshandlung besteht darin, den Fusel zum Rest des Ginmüslis vor Tagen in die Spüle zu kippen. Es dauert kaum eine weitere Viertelstunde bis er seinen Notfallabsinth aus der Sockenschublade gräbt und ihn ext. Ist billiger als Therapie. Einfacher. Man muss sich nicht eingestehen, dass man am Ende ist, wenn man am Ende ist, und einen Liter 80 Prozent rumliegen hat. Er hat sich bis jetzt an alles gewöhnt. An seine Entlassung. An Thomas. An ihren Tod. Also gewöhnt er sich auch an den Schatten, wenngleich es das denkbar Dümmste ist, das er tun kann. Das Ding taucht manchmal auf, aber es tut nichts, wenn er nichts tut. Er starrt es ne Weile an, es starrt ne Weile zurück, und dann gehen sie ihre Wege, beide versickern restlos zwischen Holzdielen. Sträter versucht zu ignorieren, dass es manchmal Stücke zwischen den Reißzähnen stecken hat, oder die Punkte manchmal heller leuchten als sonst. Er versucht zu ignorieren, dass es sich manchmal langsamer bewegt, und ein gutes Stück von ihm ausgebeult ist. Sträter versucht zu ignorieren, dass er sich jedes Mal aufs Neue fast in die Hose scheißt, wenn er das Ding sieht, denn er darf sich nicht bewegen. Er kennt die Regeln nicht. Er kennt die Gründe nicht. Aber Stillhalten hat sich bewährt. Er weiß nicht, woher es kommt. Er weiß nicht, ob es überhaupt da ist. Aber das spielt keine Rolle. Er sieht das Ding beim Pissen und beim Kacken und hält sich an die Regel, weil es die einzige Scheißregel ist, die er kennt. Mal, ist er nicht süß? Der ehemalige Bulle und Katzenbesitzer fragt sich manchmal, ob er deswegen nie einen Mörder gefunden hat. Weil auch sie von einem Schatten ausgespuckt wurde. Weil auch sie das Ding gesehen und den Blick abgewandt hat. Er fragt sich, ob das überhaupt einen Sinn ergibt, und wie viele seiner Hirnzellen der Vodka weggefickt haben muss, damit er so einen Scheiß ernsthaft glauben kann. Er fragt sich, ob er sich nicht doch Hilfe holen soll, egal ob Exorzist oder Therapeut, und er sieht jedes Mal, wenn er die Augen schließt, was von Thomas und der Krähe übrig war. Was von ihr begraben wurde. Hochgewürgtes. Sträter tritt darüber hinweg. So lebt er. Oder er stirbt. Viel hat sich nicht geändert, nur, dass er jetzt obendrein wahnsinnig ist. So wie Thomas ist jetzt der Schatten ein Teil seines Lebens, den er ignoriert, wenn er nicht da ist, und toleriert, wenn es anders nicht geht. Aber der Schatten ist nicht warm. Er ist kalt. So kalt, dass es wehtut. Erst am ersten September fällt ihm urplötzlich wieder der Grund ein, aus dem das nicht funktionieren konnte. Es ist Sonntag, der 1. September, stockduster draußen, weil ungefähr 3 Uhr morgens, und Sträter hat Schiss, Todesangst. Alles rinnt ihm den Rücken hinab und sackt in seine Kniekehlen; zieht ihn runter und reißt seine Welt aus den Fugen. Er kann es nicht verhindern. Er weiß, dass er nichts tun kann. Er steht im Gang, todmüde und starrt den Schatten an, der sich heute mit zurückstarren echt Zeit lässt. Das Ding grinst, oder zumindest klafft das Loch heute so breit, dass er die langen Reihen an angelaufenen Zähnen besser sehen kann, und es starrt. Aber heute starrt es nicht nur. Es wartet. Genau wie Sträter, der es schon in seinen Nackenwirbeln fühlen kann. Sträter weiß, warum Thomas abgehauen ist, obwohl klar war, dass er nicht weit kommen würde. Er weiß, warum er abhauen wird, obwohl klar ist, dass er nicht weit kommen wird. Er weiß, warum sie gezögert haben. Sträter will nicht gefangen werden. Sträter will wirklich nicht von dem Ding gefangen werden. Bitte alles, nur nicht das. Denn er weiß, dass sein Colt unter seinem Kissen liegt, aber eine normale Kugel wahrscheinlich nichts ausrichten wird. Er weiß, dass er sich hasst. Für sie. Für die Dose. Dafür, dass er atmet. Aber er weiß, dass er weiteratmen will. Er weiß, dass er abhauen will. Er weiß nicht, wann genau sein Körper in unkontrollierte Muskelspasmen ausbrechen wird. Doch er weiß, dass er zucken, und den Blick abwenden wird. Ausgespuckt. Und das Ding weiß es auch. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Tod